Grell's First Attempt
by fanservice-chan
Summary: This is a tale of Grell's first attempt at Sebastian. As you all know, he chases him throughout the course of the manga. Well, this is how that all started...


**This is my first fanfiction of many more to come. I do not own any of the Black Butler characters.**

This is a Black Butler story of Grell's first attempt at Sebastian. This takes place during the Jack the Ripper case and it is when Madame Red and her "butler" visit the Phantomhive estate. Let's see what happens….

"Come on!" Madame Red yelled from down the stairs. "What the hell is taking so long? Ciel invited us to the mansion at 10:30 and it is already 10:32!"

As if he was a damsel, Madam Red's brown-haired butler fumbled down the long stair case.

"I am so very sorry, Madame Red," he said as he just reached the bottom of the stairs. "I had a little trouble finding the coat rack."

"If you must lie, please make it at least a little plausible," Madame Red said as she pointed to the coat rack near the large front door.

"Uh-"

"Never mind," Madame Red cut him off."I will do something about you when we get back."

And with that, Madame Red and her butler hurried into the horse drawn carriage. Then the horses started away.

"Honestly," Madame Red sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

All the butler did was smile a foolish smile. "I am sorry, madam."

Madame Red just shook her head. She tried her best to look powerful over her butler but in reality, the butler could kill her at anytime.

When they got to the Phantomhive estate, the carriage was greeted by a tall, black-haired man in a black suit.

"Greetings, Madame Red," he said lifting his head and holding out his hand. "The young master is waiting in the study hall."

"Very well, Sebastian," she said taking the butler's hand and stepping out of the carriage.

After Madame Red, came her butler. Sebastian did not hold out his hand but instead offered a gentle smile and the butler blushed as he hurried out of the carriage towards Madame Red.

"Um, Madame Red, who is that handsome man?" the butler whispered, still blushing.

"Oh, calm down, will you?" Madame Red whispered back. "He is just Ciel's personal butler."

"I also have another question, who is this Ciel person?"

Madame Red just glared at him. Even though it was his first time at the Phantomhive estate, Madame Red had talked about her beloved Ciel enough that he should know who he was. Ever since Ciel's parents had died, she had thought of Ciel as her own child.

When they arrived in the study hall, there sat Ciel. He seemed to be reading a letter. Upon closer inspection there was an envelope on the table and it had the stamp of the royal palace on it.

"A letter from the Queen," the butler thought.

"Young master," Sebastian said appearing from behind them.

Ciel looked up. "Ah, Madame Red."

Madame Red nodded her head. "Good morning, Ciel. How are you?"

"Fine. And how about yourself?"

"I am well."

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Ciel said as he got up from his chair and left the study

"Of course," she said following Ciel. As her butler started to follow her she stopped him. "You will follow Sebastian. Maybe you can learn something from him about being a decent butler."

After that, she just left him with Sebastian. As if he were a little school girl stuck in a room with the boy she so desperately liked, the butler just crumpled the ends of his coat and blushed.

"Well then," Sebastian said as he began to leave the study, "I am heading to the kitchen to prepare the young master's lunch. If you wish, you may follow."

The butler continued to blush, nodded, and followed Sebastian.

When they got to the kitchen, Sebastian started right away on the meal. Since the butler didn't know what to do he wandered around the kitchen looking at all the sharp objects.

"So very pretty," he whispered as he passed the knife rack.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked turning around.

"N-nothing," the butler stuttered.

"Ok. Hey, can you hand me the onions?" Sebastian asked.

"S-sure," he said, handing Sebastian the bag of onions of the side table.

As if he were a chef on a cooking show, Sebastian looked fantastic. Every twist of his hand. Every turn of his head. "He is beautiful," the butler thought.

"Is there something wrong?"

The butler then realized that his face was bright red and quickly hid his face inside his hands.

"I'm fine," he quickly said.

"Alright."

Sebastian then went back to his work. There was a moment when Sebastian had let his hand fall to his side. It was just there. He couldn't help himself, the butler tried to grab the hand. When he got a hold of it and Sebastian whipped his head around, the butler's face went the deepest shade of red possible. He quickly released his grip and practically ran out of the kitchen. All he could think about was "I held it. I held it. I held it."

"I HELD IT!" he yelled as he ran out of the Phantomhive estate.

Fin.


End file.
